


Birthday Present

by twistedsnake



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Fluff, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedsnake/pseuds/twistedsnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>술루의 생일.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

술루는 자신의 생일을 챙기는 편이 아니었다. 시끄럽게 파티를 열기보다는, 자신의 가족들과 모여서 저녁 식사를 하는 편이었다. 요란한 것은 그의 성격에 맞지 않았다. 물론 5년 탐사를 시작하면서 가족들과의 식사는 불가능해졌지만, 그게 술루에게 그렇게 큰 문제는 아니었다. 쿼터에서 조용히 차를 마시는 것도 그리 나쁜 건 아니었으니까.

"뭐야, 오늘 우리 조타수 생일이었어?"

그래서, 태어나서 처음으로 맞이하게 된 시끌벅적한 생일에 술루는 적잖이 당황했다. 숨기려고 했던 건 아니지만, 딱히 생일이 대화 주제가 된 적이 없기 때문에 첫해에는 아무도 술루의 생일을 알지 못했다. 그러나 이번에는 커크가 그 사실을 발견하게 되었고 즐길 땐 즐기자는 그의 철학 덕에 술루는 관심의 중심에 있는 자기 자신을 발견하게 되었다.

쏟아지는 생일을 축하한다는 소리에 술루는 감사하다는 말과 함께 어색하게 웃고 자리를 피했다. 술을 마시며 밤을 즐기느라 정신없는 사람들 사이를 몰래 빠져나가기는 쉬워 보였다.

"어허. 파티의 주인공이 어딜 가시나?"

뒤에서 들려오는 익숙한 목소리에 술루는 뒤를 돌아봤다. 파란 눈을 빛내며 잔을 들고 있는 커크에게 가볍게 고개를 까닥여 인사를 건냈다.

"함장님."  
"사석에선 제임스나 짐이라고 불리는 걸 선호한다고 몇번은 말한것 같은데 말이지."  
"...짐."

망설이다가 이름을 뱉는 술루의 모습에 커크는 작게 웃었다.

"생일이라는 건 왜 숨긴 거야?"  
"숨기진 않았습니다. 말할 타이밍을 놓친 것 뿐이죠."  
"아쉽잖아. 작년 네 생일을 그냥 넘겼다니."  
"제 생일을 넘긴 게 아쉬우신가요?"  
"그럼. 특별한 선물을 미리 줄 수도 있었는데."  
"선물...이요?"

술루의 의문이 서린 물음이 끝나기도 전에, 커크는 얼굴을 숙여 술루의 이마에 가볍게 입술을 맞대었다. 술루가 당황해 반응을 보이기도 전에 장난스럽게 콧잔등 위로 입술을 내렸다. 따뜻한 숨결이 간지러웠던 건지 작게 움찔하는 술루의 모습에 커크는 얼굴을 떼고 눈을 맞추었다.

"생일 축하해, 술루."

모두가 별을 닮아 아름답다고 칭찬하는 커크의 눈이 술루를 향했다. 오로지 술루만이 담겨있었다. 잔잔히 웃는 커크의 눈에 술루도 따라 웃었다.

"Thank you, Jim."


End file.
